


Meeting at a Con

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic-Con, Highlander - Freeform, M/M, Nexus RP, Roleplay, Venture Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is looking forward to meeting his online RP friends, especially Hawk, but he just can't seem to find them at the Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting at a Con

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr Anon requested Fandom, Mundane - Clint/Coulson

Phil watched as the numbers slowly rose, before opening up on his floor. It was still headed up, but he stepped on anyway. Elevators tended to get crowded and it was easier to go up rather than down sometimes.  Down below the late night party was just kicking off in the hotel lobby.  

Somewhere down below was Hawk and Widow or they were at another hotel’s party. They’d talked about maybe trying to meet up while they were both at the convention, but they hadn’t made any definite plans.  

He’d never see the man before and had never shared his picture with him.  He’d grown up taught to guard his privacy and Hawk had never really pushed. Now that they were in the same city, within the same mile radius, Phil wished that he had shared with his long time role playing partner.

They’d met on the Nexus, both picking up characters from [Highlander](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highlander_\(franchise\)).  He’d picked up [Duncan MacLeod](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duncan_MacLeod) with his best friend Melinda picking up [Amanda](http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Amanda). They’d planned to have an on again off again thing with the Nexus, which had fallen apart when Hawk had brought in his [Methos](http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Methos) and Hawk’s friend Widow had brought in [Joe Dawson](http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Joe_Dawson).  They’d gone from Highlander to Fullmetal Alchemist to Doctor Who and Torchwood to finally Marvel, though Phil’s schooling made it hard to RP anymore.  They still chatted constantly, sending one another random links and texts.  

Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, trying to turn on the screen before he realized it was dead.  He sighed, banging his head against the glass.  He could go back to the room, but Garrett and Ward were on their way to being wasted.  Melinda had told him to go, while she put on the final details to her[ Sarah Walker](http://chuck-nbc.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Bartowski) costume. Phil was just grateful that his [Nerd Herd](http://chuck-nbc.wikia.com/wiki/Nerd_Herd) outfit was short sleeves after spending all day in Jedi robes.  Garrett and Ward had monopolized the majority of the outlets anyway.  He had the cord, maybe he could find a place to plug in at the restaurant, where he was supposed to meet Melinda, so they could get some food.

The hostess waved him toward the tables, which most were empty.  Most of the con goers were probably hitting the food court rather than a nicer place. Phil scanned the room, looking for an outlet when he spotted one by [Shore Leave](http://venturebrothers.wikia.com/wiki/Shore_Leave) and what looked to be maybe [Molotov Cocktease](http://venturebrothers.wikia.com/wiki/Molotov_Cocktease). 

“Hey,” Phil said.  “Is that a electrical outlet?”

Shore Leave looked at him and looked him over.  “Yeah, it is.”

“Are you using it? My phone is dead,” Phil asked, holding it up.  He wanted to know if Hawk had texted him.

“Nah,” Shore Leave said, shaking his head.  “Tasha always brings like twenty of those mini chargers.”

“Is it charged?” Phil asked.

Natasha nodded.  “Wouldn’t be much use if it wasn’t and I only bring so many, because someone always forgets his and forgets to charge it.”

Shore Leave blushed, but shrugged. “Guilty.  You want me to plug you in?”

“Please,” Phil said, pulling out the cord and letting Shore Leave plug it in.  He glanced back at Natasha.  “Are you Molotov?”

“The younger version, yes,” Natasha said.  “Venture Brothers, fan?”

“Only through a friend.  He’s been trying to get me to watch it for ages.”

“It’s a good show,” Shore Leave stated. “And informative. I never knew about testicular torsion.”

Natasha sighed, shaking her head.  “It has its moments.”

“You don’t like it, because you’re Molotov.  Scary, Redheaded, badass, Russian Woman.”

“Please,” Natasha sniffed.

“They look good,” Phil said.

“Thanks,” Shore Leave said as Phil settled into the table next to theirs.  

It was one of those sections where it was a booth seat against the wall and a chair on the other side.  Phil took the seat that would allow him to watch for Melinda, which was unfortunate, because the deep V of Shore Leave’s outfit showed a lot of nice skin to look at it, even there was a fake tattoo over it.  At least Phil hoped it was fake.

“So who are you supposed to be?” Shore Leave asked.

“Uh, Chuck from _Chuck_ , but I don’t think I pull it off, so random Nerd Herder.” Phil stated. 

Shore Leave nodded. “Nice, I watched that show a while ago.  It was really good.”

“It’s a lot cooler than Jedi robes.”

Natasha snorted.  “I think we plan ours to account for the heat.”

“Speak for yourself, Donna, I was in a suit and tie yesterday and jacket yesterday!” Shore Leave grumbled.

“Please, I wore a lot more as a female!Speed than you did as Male!Hawkeye,” Natasha stated.

Phil smiled, listening to their argument, before Melinda showed up. They chatted and complained about Garrett and Ward. They needed to find new roommates for next year.

“Hey,” Shore Leave said when Melinda and him were part way through their food.  “Tasha and I are heading out.  You want your phone back?”

“Please,” Phil said. “I almost forgot it was there.”

“I wasn’t going to let you forget,” Shore Leave said, giving him a wink as he leaned over to pick it up.

Phil felt himself blush, but tried to get control of it, before Shore Leave handed it over.  “Have a good night, Chuck.”

“You, too Shore Leave.”

Shore Leave flashed him a grin, before he got up to follow Tasha out and Phil undid his lock screen to find that he had several messages from Hawk.

  * _Hey, I’m rocking this outfit that Widow made.  You have got to see it!_
  * _We need to meet up man!_
  * _Change of clothes - now I’m wearing my genital formalwear_
  * _And now I realize that talking about my genitals will probably not want you to meet up with me_
  * _Mac?_
  * _Hey, did I cross a line?_
  * _Talk to me, please!_



_Sorry, phone was dead.  We should meet up.  I’m at the Hyatt, eating now with Amanda._

“Damn,” Phil said, looking up at Melinda.  “Hawk texted like… a lot.”

“Clingy?”

“No, he thought I was ignoring him, because my phone was dead.”   _I have no idea what you’re talking re: genital formalwear._

“Did you apologize?” Melinda asked.

“Of course, I did,” Phil said.  “Do you know anything about genital formal wear?”

Melinda paused in taking a bite.  “Do I want to know?”

“Apparently Hawk is wearing that?” Phil sighed, before opening up his browser and googling it.  [He had to hold the speaker up to his ear to hear the video, but he recognized it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfhcNYZ8vug).  “Shit!”

He stood, leaving Melinda where she was sitting, because he couldn’t believe that he’d been sitting next to Hawk. He was out of the restaurant and looking for Shore Leave and Molotov. They couldn’t have gotten far, could they have..?

No, their costumes were too good.  Someone would ask for a picture…

There!

Phil slid through the crowd and made his way over to them.   “Hawk!”

Shore Leave stopped, turning to look his voice.  He spotted Phil, smiling before moving onward.  

“Widow!” Phil stated.  Tasha’s eyes flicked right to him and she elbowed Hawk in the stomach before gesturing to him.  He was able to make his way into the other man’s space.

“Mac?” Hawk questioned.

“Yeah, but uh, you can call me Phil.”

“Clint.”

“Really?”

“Do I need to show you my ID?” Clint asked, before looking at Natasha.  “I told you I thought I heard a phone go off!”

“You did,” Natasha agreed. “But I think Phil left someone in the restaurant.”

“I did, Melinda…” Phil said, glancing back at them.  “Amanda-mun.  Do you mind waiting while we eat and then we could…”

“I don’t mind,” Clint said, quickly.  “We can hang out, maybe go to one of our rooms and talk?”

“Yours, I have two assholes for roommates this year beyond Melinda.”

Clint glanced at Natasha, eyebrow rising.

“We have room, if you want to stay with us,” Natasha stated.  “Two of our friends canceled last minute.”

“We can’t afford two…”

“They’re paying, it was a family emergency and Steve’s too nice to make us pay the bill ourselves.  We’ll explain it to him.”

“He’d pay, if you’d like,” Natasha agreed.

“Um, I’d have to talk to it about Melinda,” Phil said.

“Yeah, we should do that,” Clint agreed as he wrapped an arm around Phil’s shoulders.  “It’s great to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, it is,” Phil agreed.  “Long over due.”


End file.
